Gorgon
The Gorgon '''is a powerful Grineer light machine gun with a rapid fire rate and a huge magazine, used by Lieutenant Lech Kril and Grineer Heavy Gunners. It has a small spool-up period during which it fires slowly, before reaching maximum fire-rate. Due to the massive magazine and high fire-rate, the Gorgon is capable of high sustained damage, offset only by the long reload time in between. This weapon has been removed from the market since Update 10.4.0. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily Impact damage. '''Advantages *High damage per second once fully spooled. *High sustainable rate of fire. *Second largest magazine size of all rifles along with the Supra (surpassed by Soma and continuous rifles). *Most effective versus shields/Corpus when unmodded. *High Impact damage. Disadvantages *No polarity slots. *Requires a short period of time to reach optimal firing rate. *Inefficient beyond medium range. *Inefficient ammo economy. *Slow reload speed. *Only decent crit chance and low crit damage. *After Update 10.4.0 its blueprint is available only as a Login Reward. *Relatively low Slash and puncture damage. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * The Gorgon is exceptionally useful to fight the Jackal, General Sargas Ruk, Councilor Vay Hek or any other enemy that requires sustained damage. Although you should just shoot down the legs and reload while the Jackal is on the ground. Sustained fire wastes bullets when the boss is transitioning. * After the spool up time, it is possible to use the Gorgon in quick short bursts, allowing you to keep up the high rate of fire, but with less recoil and less bullets wasted, making the Gorgon usable at medium to medium long ranges. * You can retain the 'charge' of the fire rate by sprinting. This way the weapon stops shooting but as long as you keep mouse 1 held down, the fire rate will not reset and the weapon will resume fast firing once you stop sprinting. * Use the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod to compensate for lost ammo due to the weapons high rate of consuming ammunition on full spool. * Speed Trigger decreases the charge time considerably, though the increased maximum firerate causes the weapon to burn through ammo reserves extremely quickly. Consider firing in bursts. Notes *The Gorgon is used by Heavy Gunners and their respective Corrupted. *It is used by Lieutenant Lech Kril in as his primary weapon during his first stage. **Before Update 11, General Sargas Ruk used it as his primary weapon. *The Gorgon has been retired from the market as of update 10.4.0, it is unknown if it will be offered to buy in the future. *The only method to acquire its blueprint is receiving from Login Rewards tier 2 and 3. Trivia * In Greek mythology, there are three Gorgons (Γοργών); Stheno, Euryale, and Medusa. Their hair was made of living snakes, and anyone who would look at one of these three sisters would become stone. ** The word Gorgon (Γοργώ) is derived from the Greek word "gorgós," meaning "dreadful." * The box on the right side of the trigger is the magazine, as seen in the current reload animations. * The Gorgon appears to use a motor-driven feed system and action as there is a sound akin to a motor spinning down when the trigger is released. This may also explain the need to spool up before it reaches the full fire rate. ** As of around Update 12.4, the Gorgon's sound effects have been updated. It does not appear to have the spooling down sound effect any more. * Grineer Heavy Gunners have a description "High damage minigun" implying directly on their weapons although the Gorgon is a Light Machine Gun. * The words just above the trigger translate to "Not Touc", most likely "Do not touch" with some letters rubbed out. Media Gorgon.jpg Gorgon3.png Warframe 2014-05-31 12-29-56-40.jpg|A closer look at the words "Not Touc". Skins GorgonCamoSkin.png|Gorgon Forest camo- Gorgon_DotUskin.png|Gorgon Day-of-the-Undead skin See Also *Gorgon Wraith, the upgraded version of this weapon. *Lieutenant Lech Kril, the boss who uses this weapon. *Grineer Heavy Gunners, the Grineer heavy unit that use this weapon. *Supra, the Corpus counterpart of this gun de:Gorgon ru:Горгона Category:Grineer Category:Rifles Category:Primary Weapons